


Быстрее всех ― Тогава Киёхару

by Suoh



Category: REAL (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киёхару выбирает между музыкой и скоростью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быстрее всех ― Тогава Киёхару

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Laliho.  
> Написано на [споконную олимпиаду](http://spokonbattle.diary.ru/?tag=5352275)

У Тогавы Киёхару быстрые пальцы: ноты начинают звучать полно и громко еще прежде, чем он успевает о них подумать. В потрепанном сборнике семнадцать этюдов, и двенадцать из них Киёхару знает наизусть. Те три часа в день, что он проводит за инструментом, ― худшие в его жизни: отец отбивает ритм о блестящую крышку фортепиано и болезненно морщится каждый раз, когда Киёхару допускает ошибку.

― У тебя быстрые и ловкие пальцы, ― говорит отец. ― Ты не можешь не играть, Киёхару. А теперь еще раз с третьей страницы, и помни про аппликатуру.

Киёхару начинает с третьей страницы и ненавидит свои руки ― интересно, будь они похожи на отцовские, тот все равно бы заставлял Киёхару играть по несколько часов? Киёхару смотрит на свои колени, еще не загорелые и костлявые, и вспоминает, что несколько лет назад не доставал ногами до педалей, а еще раньше ― не мог взять октаву одной рукой. 

Киёхару не может вспомнить время, когда не играл. Кажется, что черно-белые клавиши и пять строк нотного стана были всегда.

― Третий палец, Киёхару! ― отец недоволен и качает головой. ― И много грязи, бери педаль аккуратнее.

Киёхару играет, начинает с начала и с коды, правой и левой рукой. Спустя полчаса отец включает метроном, и медленный ровный стук врезается Киёхару в мозг. «Сто тридцать два», ― прикидывает он, а потом запрещает себе думать, потому что доли рассыпаются и выбиваются из ритма. Сто тридцать два превращаются в сто сорок четыре, и это уже аллегро. 

Тогава Киёхару понятия не имеет, кто такой Черни, но сейчас ненавидит его всей душой.

― Хорошо, ― наконец произносит отец. ― Сейчас было неплохо, хватит на сегодня.

Крышка фортепиано хлопает слишком громко, и Киёхару едва не прищемляет пальцы. Замолчавший метроном по-прежнему отдается в голове тупым глухим эхом. Отец уходит, а Киёхару остается, раскручивается на табурете, поджав к груди ноги. Когда он останавливается, все вокруг немного плывет.

На коричневой блестящей поверхности инструмента отражается Киёхару ― худой и немного кудрявый, с круглой головой на тощей шее. «Тогава на девчонку похож!» ― крикнули ему сегодня в школе, но Киёхару вообще-то все равно, кто и что о нем думает.

«И совсем не похож», ― шепчет он, уткнувшись в колени.

Слова «быстрее всех» все время всплывают в памяти, и Киёхару смотрит на свои ноги ― неужели они это могут? Обогнать всех и привести его к финишу первым? За свои тринадцать лет Киёхару еще ни разу так сильно не хотел оставить всех позади.

«Быстрее всех! ― произносит он про себя, и эти слова звучат замечательно, лучше всего, что он когда-либо слышал, и повторяет: ― Быстрее. Всех».

Между ногами и пальцами Киёхару выбирает ноги ― никто не заставляет его бежать, просто он уже не может остановиться. Если каждая нота дается с трудом, почти с отвращением, то каждый метр он преодолевает с радостью.

Бешеный стук собственного сердца после бега нравится Киёхару больше, чем назойливый ритм метронома. А пружинящая под ногами земля и ветер в лицо в тысячу раз лучше ноющих кончиков пальцев и уставшей спины.

Киёхару спрыгивает со стула и бежит в свою комнату. Хлопает дверью. Вытаскивает из ящика стола чистый лист и пишет на нем черным маркером: Тогава Киёхару ― быстрее всех!

На долю секунды собственная храбрость пугает, и Киёхару сжимает лист в кулаке ― иероглифы на бумаге мнутся, но не исчезают. Киёхару расправляет лист, разглаживает складки.

Впереди еще не видно конца пути, и Киёхару набирает скорость, набирает в легкие побольше воздуха. Ему не хочется останавливаться никогда ― хочется бежать до тех пор, пока будут двигаться ноги и пока не покажется вдалеке финишная прямая.


End file.
